The present invention relates to the construction of above-ground swimming pools and provides an easier, simpler and faster method for above-ground pool assembly, disassembly and re-assembly. A number of prior art configurations and methods of construction and installation are known for above-ground swimming pools. Typically, such pools are comprised of a generally circular, rigid support frame having a continuous sheet metal wall attached above the periphery of the circular frame. The support frame is comprised of vertical supports positioned at intervals around the sheet metal wall, and attached at the base to a circular bottom channel or rail. A flexible pool liner is disposed within the wall and support frame forming a basin to hold the water. The pool liner is secured at the top of the wall by a circular top channel, which is in turn covered by a top rail attached to the top of the vertical supports and the sheet metal wall. The top channel thus functions to retain the pool liner while also providing some structural support to the pool wall. The top rail, attached to the vertical supports, completes the structural support necessary to hold the wall in place. Although above-ground pools of such construction serve their primary recreational purpose, they are not configured to be easily assembled or disassembled for servicing, liner replacement or repair, or for moving the pool to an alternate location.
A variety of portable above-ground pools are known in the prior art, such pools share common design defects that make assembly both cumbersome and time-consuming. Installation of above-ground swimming pools requires constructing the sheet metal wall, which holds the water, and constructing the frame, which holds the wall. Typically, the wall and the frame are erected at the same time because neither the wall nor the frame are self-supporting under most circumstances. Sections of the wall and parts of the frame need to be held, or temporarily secured, in order to keep them from falling down during installation and assembly. This normally requires the assistance of several people. The pool achieves its rigidity after it is fully assembled.
Often, however, part of the frame is erected in order to hold the wall in place, but later in the process the frame must be partially disassembled for installation of other parts, such as the pool liner. For example, for above-ground pools having a continuous sheet metal wall configuration, installation of the pool entails unraveling the wall a little at a time while inserting it into the bottom rail of the frame. If the entire wall becomes unraveled all at once, installation becomes much more difficult. Nevertheless, as the wall becomes unraveled it must be supported in some manner before the frame is assembled.
Once the wall is erected and installed in the frame bottom rail, it must be stabilized while the remainder of the frame is assembled around it. This is generally accomplished using landscaping stakes, temporarily installed stabilizer rails and uprights, or helpers. Next, the vertical supports are attached to the bottom channel. The top channel is then placed on the top of the pool wall and, sometimes, stabilizer plates or the top rail is installed for additional rigidity of the pool wall. Assembly of the frame also requires the use of fasteners and screws to hold the frame elements together. Many of these fasteners must be removed at a later stage for installation of the pool liner.
The pool liner is installed next. This requires all parts placed on top of the pool wall to be removed, together with fasteners and screws, as the liner must be placed on the top of the pool wall. Thus, the frame must be partially disassembled and then reassembled after the liner is installed. Further, in the same manner the frame must also be partially disassembled to remove the liner for repair or replacement. It would therefore be desirable to have a portable, above-ground swimming pool where the wall is essentially self-supporting, and where the frame does not have to be partially disassembled to install or remove the pool liner.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an above-ground swimming pool where the frame may be assembled without the aid or support of the wall, and also without screws or fasteners. It is a further object of this invention to provide a method of assembly where the pool wall is installed after the frame is constructed, so that the pool wall can be secured by the frame obviating the need for additional assistance or support devices.
It is also an object of this invention to provide an above-ground swimming pool frame where the top channel and top rail do not have to be removed during installation for installation of the pool liner. It is a further object of this invention to provide a top rail that can facilitate the removal and replacement of the pool liner.